darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tàrkin
Governor Tàrkin was a non-player character in Darths and Droids. He was an Imperial officer in charge of the Peace Moon, and he spoke with a thick Space French accent. He was reluctant to carry out the more ruthless orders of Darth Vader and the corrupt Senate, but he still allowed them to be carried out. He was killed when Luke Amidala destroyed the Peace Moon. Revelation of the Sith Palpatine introduced Darth Vader to Tarkin, who was supervising the construction of the Peace Moon. Tarkin complained that the droids and cyborgs were useless for this task, and requested the use of Vader's army. Vader granted the request, and Tarkin left. Palpatine complimented Vader. Vader replied Vader'd kill Tarkin tomorrow. A New Generation 19 years later, onboard the Peace Moon there was a general staff meeting that included Tarkin, Darth Vader, and Admiral Motti. The staff was a bit worried since the Senate had now come onboard to take charge of their "Goodwill Inspection Tour". Motti complained that the Peace Moon would've been completed a lot sooner if Vader hadn't Force-choked half the workforce to death. Vader began Force-choking Motti, and declared that gave Vader a good idea: from now on Vader'd Force-choke all the workforce half to death. Vader then released Motti. Later, Darth Vader, Tarkin, and General Tagge discussed the fact that the Senate was meeting in closed session. Tagge kept changing the opinions he was voicing about the Senate, clearly terrified of offending Vader, who kept saying conflicting things of Vader's own about the Senate. Later, Darth Vader had Princess brought before Vader and Tarkin. Vader explained that the Senate had decided that a show of force from the Peace Moon's planet-destroying weapon should be enough to crush the Rebellion. Princess replied that Senator Binks would never allow that. Vader told her that Binks was in the minority, and had gone to the surface of Naboo, unfortunately for him, since it was Naboo that was to be the planet to be destroyed. Tarkin objected, but backed down when Vader invoked the authority of the Senate. Vader also told Princess that Vader'd had her blood tested, and had learned that her real name was Leia. Princess was shocked that he would know that, since only she and her adoptive parents knew. Vader explained that the Polis Massa medical staff revealed certain information after some...persuasion. Vader told her that she was not the Organas' daughter. Princess retorted that she'd known that since she was six, and that she was proud of the fact her true parents were heroes who died fighting the likes of Vader. Vader told her that she was actually Vader's daughter. Princess protested that that was not true, that it was impossible. Vader told her to search her DNA report, she knew it to be true. Her response was a one-word denial. She begged Vader, if Vader was really her father, not to destroy Naboo. Vader told her she didn't know what ills this planet had visited on their family, that it had borne its mortal wound long enough, crippled by the Trade Federation, reborn but imperfect, a world that held great pain and an unforgivable crime, that with its destruction, their sins would be erased. Vader ordered the weapon fired, and Naboo was destroyed. Later, Darth Vader was with Tarkin on the Peace Moon, discussing how when Vader offered Vader'ss daughter Princess a chance to join Vader and rule the Galaxy after Vader had had Naboo destroyed, Princess spat on Vader. Vader denied being upset by this, since this meant Princess gave in to her anger. Officer Cass arrived to clean off the phlegm on Vader. Soon after, the Millenium Falcon flew onto the Peace Moon's hangar. Onboard the Peace Moon, the Imperials assumed the Falcon must be full of tourists, and prepared a welcome for them. Tarkin placed Vader in charge of the welcome, and advised Vader not to kill any of the tourists. When Vader arrived at the docking bay where the Falcon had landed, Captain Khurgee told him that nobody came out. Vader ordered him to tear the ship apart, and if they found nothing, to eject it out into space to be used as target practice, and not to bother getting out of the ship before they ejected it. After Vader left, Khurgee ordered the Clone Troopers with him to tear apart the Falcon while he stayed outside to, uh, supervise. Darth Vader was alone with Tarkin when the PA System kicked in giving a confused report on whether clones or senior officers had started shooting other officers. Vader turned on the PA and instructed clones to not shoot other officers. The PA System then announced that the shooters were intruders and that clones should protect the visiting tourists from the intruders. Later, after the Falcon had escaped the Peace Moon, Darth Vader was still onboard. Tarkin informed Vader they just received Vader's daughter's message of, "We're alive! Suck it, Dad!" Tarkin asked how they'd be able to track them down. Vader told him Vader'd planted a seed of discord within their little Rebellion, and that soon they'd know the location of their Rebel Base, implying Vader had a spy in their midst. Later, Darth Vader informed Tarkin that they'd reached the Rebel Base, and that the Senate had pre-approved all strikes against the Rebellion. Vader told Tarkin they were waiting to get around Yavin to get a clear shot to destroy the moon the Rebel Base was on. Tarkin asked why they didn't just fire around Yavin. Vader explained that the Peace Moon had very poor steering. Onboard the Peace Moon, Darth Vader talked to Tarkin, telling him that Vader's informant had alerted Vader that the Rebels were on their way. Vader and Tarkin agreed the Rebels had no chance against the Peace Moon. As the Rebel fighters were attacking the Peace Moon, R2 directed Luke to the "Gungaboo River Valley" because it had the lowest fixed gun density on the way to the target, the thermal exhaust port. Luke asked where that was and R2 told him it was that squareish trench, explaining that the Peace Moon was never fully landscaped. Princess asked if R2 calculated the PIE fighters in his vector. R2 said no, the Rebel fighters were just going to have to dodge. Princess ordered the X-Wings to engage the PIE fighters and the Y-bombers into the valley, pointing out that as bombers, they were the best fit for the target. The Y-bombers consisted of three one-man fighters: Gold Leader who spoke "Basic", Gold Two who spoke Space German, and Gold Five who spoke Space Finnish. 3PO tried to translate between them, but it ended up making no difference, since Vader, accompanied by 2 Clone Pilots Vader was Force Controlling, came in behind them. First Vader shot down Gold Two, then Vader shot down Gold Leader, then Vader shot down Gold Five. Vader contacted Tarkin to inform him that this wasn't a random attack, and that he and the Senate should evacuate, but Tarkin was confident they didn't need to. General Bast approached Tarkin and told him that the Moon Ghost had taken over all their systems and that they were all doomed. Vader interrupted him. Bast quickly changed his story, saying that everything was working perfectly. R2 claimed they couldn't destroy the Peace Moon now. Luke asked why they couldn't torpedo the exhaust port themselves. R2 explained that the port was protected by a large metal grille, and that that was what the bombers were for: to destroy the grille so the other fighters could shoot through the port. Princess reported that they needed a new plan, stat. R2 suggested they take over the Peace Moon. Princess responded that they needed a realistic plan, stat. 3PO suggested some of the fighters ram into the grille. R2 liked that idea, and so took control of the fighters piloted by Garven Dreis, Red Ten, and Red Nine to ram them into the grille. Red Ten, who didn't want to die, desperately fired into the grille. Red Ten claimed it was a hit, which 3PO translated. R2 was pleased, so cancelled the ramming. But then Red Ten reported (through 3PO) that his torpedo didn't destroy the grille, making only a small hole in it. R2 recommenced ramming, but Vader and the two clone pilots came in behind the 3 X-Wings in the trench. Vader shot down Red Ten. Clone Pilot 1, still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader thanked Clone Pilot 1 and shot down Red Nine. Clone Pilot 2, also still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader told Clone Pilot 2 that Clone Pilot 2 was too kind and shot Dreis' engine, causing him to crash. Princess told everybody to get their act together. The only Rebel fighters left now were Wedge, Biggs, and Luke. Luke said, "Great, the yokel and the psychopath." Wedge insisted that just because he was a shapeshifter didn't mean he was a yokel. Luke was shocked to just find out that Wedge was a shapeshifter and demanded to know who he really was. Princess told him that all he needed to know was that Wedge was a damn good pilot and would soon take over as leader of Red Squadron if Luke was not careful. Vader fired at Luke from behind. Luke managed to dodge. He decided they could still fire their torpedoes through the hole in the grille, and ordered Biggs and Wedge to close in with him as they entered the trench full throttle. Upon hearing that, Biggs declared this was the perfect time to get out a bottle of nitro moonshine. Princess told him it was a good idea of his to nitro the engines. But Biggs was just drinking it. Vader shot at Wedge. Wedge was able to dodge, but was still hit in his maneuvering controls. Wedge said he couldn't stay with Luke. Luke was glad of that (because he still feared and distrusted Wedge) and ordered him back to base. Luke contacted Princess to let her know that Wedge the shapeshifter, not Luke, was flying back to base. Princess asked Luke what his point was, then said, "Never mind, shut up and fly." Vader shot down Biggs. The only members of the attack fleet who were still alive were Wedge, who was limping back to base, and Luke. R2 taunted Vader, daring Vader to take a pot shot at R2. Vader took a pot shot at R2 and hit him. R2 told Luke that he could still take over the Peace Moon. All he had to do was fly into a hangar, close the doors, and use the Force to take over the clones. With Vader outside, all Luke had to do then was cut off Vader's radio and Vader wouldn't be able to override him. Then they could take over the Peace Moon and rule the Galaxy. Luke was tempted, but wasn't sure whether destroying the Peace Moon or taking it over was supposed to be the wrong option. Princess announced that the Peace Moon had cleared Yavin, and was about to blow up the rebel base. Luke decided to take the shot. R2 urged him to use the Force, but Luke angrily refused. Vader, still using the Force to control the two clone pilots, had all three of them say in unison, "We have you now..." Suddenly the Millenium Falcon turned up right behind Vader. Chewbacca fired the Falcon's forward cannons, shooting down Clone Pilot 1. Vader was surprised. Vader's surprise had caused Vader to lose control of Clone Pilot 2, and Clone Pilot 2 now went on a joy ride that clipped Vader's fighter, sending Vader spiraling out of control into space. Luke declared he was taking the shot. Luke fired his two torpedoes, and they headed towards the vent, but looked like they were going to pass over it. Luke urged the torpedoes to "come on...turn, damn you! Turn into the vent!" The torpedoes veered downwards.. Luke said, "Come on!" They were heading into the vent...Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Princess, 3PO, and even R2 (!) yelled in unison, "Come on!" And the torpedoes went straight through the tiny hole in the grille! At first, nothing seemed to happen. Chewbacca suggested that if a major conflagration was about to occur, it might be expedient to evacuate the area with alacrity. 3PO translated, "Run away!" As Luke and R2's X-Wing and the Falcon fled, their sensors detected a major power surge building up in the Peace Moon. Onboard the Peace Moon, the PA System announced the time for the compulsory enlisted personnel disco. Thankfully, the enlisted personnel were spared this Fate Worse Than Death when the Peace Moon exploded. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters